1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water treatment and more particularly to an improved disinfectant for use in treating impure water.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art has demonstrated that the presence of copper and silver ions in an aqueous solution is useful as a disinfectant. Many in the prior art have used copper and silver ions in an aqueous solution as a disinfectant in water systems such as cooling towers, swimming pools, hot water systems in hospitals, potable water systems, spa pools and the like.
Typically, copper and silver electrodes were connected to a direct current power supply. When the direct current was applied to the copper and silver electrodes, copper and silver ions were generated by an electrolysis process from the copper and silver ions within the water. In one example of the prior art, water was passed continuously through an ion chamber having copper and silver electrodes. The water emanating from the ion chamber contained the copper and silver ions generated by copper and silver electrodes within the ion chamber. The water emanating from the ion chamber containing the copper and silver ions was used as a disinfectant in water systems such as cooling towers, swimming pools, hot water systems in hospitals, potable water systems, spa pools and the like. The copper and silver ions within the water systems acted as a disinfectant for controlling algae, viruses, bacteria and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,183 to Ellison discloses biocide compositions comprising ultra-violet irradiated silver fluoride solutions containing colloidal silver resulting from the irradiation and kept in dispersion by a protective colloid, e.g., casein or gelatin, and biocide uses thereof in sline control, against pathogens or other microbes in food or beverage containers or processing equipment, as an ingredient of wood preservatives, as a bactericide in paints, as a biocide in synthetic polymer films, as a sterilant in bandages, and biocide-like uses in other areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,298 to Zsoldos discloses a method of maintaining a highly oxidizing aqueous solution intended primarily for treatment of swimming pool water. A metal having a multiple valence is interacted to a lower valence with oxidizable debris in the solution, and the metal is continuously re-oxidized to a higher valence by maintaining in the water a constant excess of an oxidizer bank consisting of a salt of a peroxy acid. Silver, copper and nickel are suitable metals and their salts have germicidal properties which are greatly increased and the spectrum broadened by converting the mono salt to a divalent or trivalent salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,473 to Maurer et al. discloses a method of transporting metal ions by introducing a metal complex into a medium containing a moiety which demands the metal ion and the complex releases the ions in a controlled manner upon demand. The metal complexes have an aqueous proton induced dissociation property represented by a sigmoidally-shaped curve on a cartesian coordinate plot of the negative log of the metal ion concentration versus the negative log of hydrogen ion concentration. This dissociation property causes a controlled release of metal ion into mediums containing a reacting moiety upon demand for the metal ion. For example, metal working emulsions of oil and water are stabilized by the addition thereto of minor amounts of a metal complex, e.g. disodium monocopper (II) citrate, which at alkaline pH metalworking conditions above about 7 to about 9 releases metal catons to the emulsions imparting stabilizing characteristics which prevent emulsion degradation by a number of factors commonly encountered in metalworking operations. Also, the method is effective in the controlled release of metal ions in the normal range of physiological pH, i.e. about 4 to 9, for growth controlling action against microorganisms including bacteria, fungi and viruses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,125 to Greatbatch discloses a method and apparatus for killing plant and animal bacteria and plant viroids by electrically generated silver ions. The silver ions serve as germicidal agents in infection control and are generated by very slow electrical anodic corrosion of a silver wire located closely adjacent the infection site. In particular, a silver anode and a cathode of non-corroding metal are located in an electrolytic nutrient medium with the silver anode being within five millimeters of the infection site, and a direct voltage is applied to the anode and cathode in a manner passing a positive current in the microampere range into the silver anode causing it to corrode slightly and give off silver ions which produce a germicidal environment about the infection site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,632 to Odelhog discloses an absorbent body for collecting blood, feces and urine containing a water-soluble copper salt which impedes bacterial growth, prevents the breaking-down of urea into ammonia and complex-binds ammonia so as to prevent the occurrence of unpleasant odor. Preferably copper acetate is used, in which even the acetate ion has germicidal effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,461 to Skold et al. discloses mechanical working of cast iron performed in the presence of an aqueous metal working composition containing an organic copper (II) complex and an iron corrosion inhibitor. An aqueous concentrate, which after dilution with water is suitable for application in mechanical working of cast iron, contains 1-50% copper (II) complex with such a Cu2+ content of 0.5-20%, 1-50% iron corrosion inhibitor, 0-50% lubricant, 0-20% pH-regulators, bactericides and solubilizing agents and 10-70% water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,183 to Rossmoore discloses antimicrobial mixtures of isothiazolones and a metal complex with a polyfunctional ligand which are synergistic. The mixtures particularly include mixtures of a monocopper disodium citrate as the ligand and a 5-x-2-lower alkyl 4-isothiazolin-3-one wherein x is a halo or hydrogen group as the isothiazolone. The compositions are particularly useful for metal cutting fluids wherein long duration antimicrobial activity is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,616 to Rossmoore discloses synergistic anti-microbial compositions containing a mixture of a metal complex of a polyfunctional organic liquid and a biocidal composition which contains or releases a lower aldehyde containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms. The compositions are particularly useful as metal working fluids at alkaline pH and have a broad spectrum of activity against fungi and bacterial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,808 to Rossmoore discloses synergistic anti-mircrobial compositions containing a mixture of a metal complex of a polyfunctional organic ligand and a biocidal composition which contains or releases a lower aldehyde containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms. The compositions are particularly useful as metal working fluids at alkaline pH and have a broad spectrum of activity against fungi and bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,216 to Wojtowicz discloses a sanitizing composition consisting essentially of a mixture of a calcium hypochlorite compound and a peroxydisulfate compound having the formula: MxS2O8 where M is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal, and x is 1 or 2 is employed in treating water to improve pH control and provide increased removal of organic materials. The compositions provide improved sanitation of water in swimming pools, spas, and cooling towers by efficiently oxidizing organic impurities while helping to minimize the increase in the pH of the water. This permits a reduction in the amount and frequency of addition of acidic compounds such as hydrochloric acid to the water bodies. Further, the incorporation of additives such as algaecides, dispersant, and clarifying agents provides for significant improvements in water quality as evidenced by sparkling pure water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,955 to Gomori discloses a concentrate with an unlimited shelf-life, which can be mixed with hydrogen peroxide at a ratio of 1:99 to 1:199 to become an effective disinfectant, is obtained when a viscous solution of inorganic acid, with a pH less than or equal to 1.6, is mixed with a silver salt compound or a colloidal silver compound at 50 to 66 C. The mixture is further combined at room temperature with other inorganic acid(s) to reach a total of 100 g inorganic acid(s) per liter of water at room temperature, an organic acid stabilizer is added and the mixture is homogenized. The concentrate, during storage, remains homogeneous and crystal-clear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,178 to Capelli discloses a medical device with an antimicrobial coating that is safe, effective, photostable and readily manufacturable produced by applying a composition to at least one body fluid-contacting surface of the device such that a solid coating is provided on that surface, the coating composition comprising an oligodynamic metal salt of a sulfonylurea, a polymeric material, at least one acid compound selected from the group consisting of a water-soluble carboxylic acid and water-insoluble carboxylic acid, and a carrier liquid in which foregoing components are soluble. The antimicrobial coating accommodates variation in the release of antimicrobial metal ions as a function of the intended use for a medical device to which the coating is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,295 to Antelman discloses a method or methods of controlling the growth of bacteria in the water of swimming pools and/or industrial water supplies by adding to the water a specified concentration of a stable divalent silver compound. The invention has the advantage over chlorination in that it is odorless and non-volatile. It furthermore is superior to monovalent silver compounds as these compounds do not decompose in the presence of light and resist precipitation by halides and form divalent soluble complexes which in the monovalent state are invariably insoluble solids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,382 to Antelman discloses a solid alkaline bactericidal compositions suitable for compounding alkaline end products such as food and dairy cleaners and surgical scrubbing soaps, formed by the neutralization of acid stabilized inorganic divalent silver complexes and capable of effecting 100% kills upon cultures of anaerobic bacteria colonies of 100 K/cc. within 5 minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,902 to Antelman discloses divalent silver halides providing a source for divalent bactericidal silver ions in the presence of persulfate. The halides are especially effective when applied to water used in industrial cooling installations, hot tubs and swimming pools and will conform to stringent EPA requirements for waters utilized for bathing as in tubs and pools of 100% kills of 100 K/cc E. Coli coliforms within 10 minutes, exemplary of which are the chloride and bromide which give 100% kills within 5 minutes. The halides, of course, can be used in salty water since they are solids immune from halide action that would otherwise precipitate soluble divalent silver from solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,275 discloses solid bactericidal compositions based on divalent silver (Ag(II)) as the active sanitized agent. The compositions are prepared by reacting acid liquid Ag(II) complexes with anhydrous calcium sulfate so as to form a solid matrix in which the bactericide is entrapped in the resulting hydrated calcium sulfate. Optimum compositions are described consisting of Ag(II) of solid (by weight) to liquid (by volume) is 5:2. The resulting solid bactericides can be used in water cooling installations. They are capable of causing 100% kills within 10 minutes of E. Coli conforms in conformity with EPA protocols, allowing them to qualify as swimming pool and hot tub sanitizers. Since the compositions are based on calcium sulfate, they are also suitable as mineralizers, thus providing a dual function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,511 to Gay et al. discloses a process for sanitizing water in swimming pools, spas and hot tubs whereby the level of bacteria in said water is lowered comprising treating said water with a bactericidal effective amount of a combination of diisodecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride and copper (II) ions, the concentration of diisodecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride in said water being less than about 60 parts per million parts of water by weight and treating said water at least intermittently with an oxidant selected from the group consisting of available chlorine and ozone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,649 to Rossmoore et al. discloses activity of antimicrobial compounds selected from isothiazolones and compounds which release formaldehyde enhanced with a metal complex of a lower alkanolamine, particularly copper (cupric) trietha-iolamine. The enhancement is particularly useful in metalworking fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,025 to Gay discloses a sanitizer composition comprising a bactericidal effective amount of the combination of (a) a quaternary ammonium compound selected from the group consisting of (hydrogenated tallow) 2-ethylhexyl dimethyl ammonium salt, dicoco dimethyl ammonium salt, and mixtures thereof; and (b) a copper (II) ion source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,337 to Wlassics et al. discloses a process for oxidizing organic materials or compounds in aqueous phase, with hydrogen peroxide and in the presence of ferrous ions FE-(II), and optionally cupric ions cu-(II), carried out under irradiation with artificial visible light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,559 to Marchin et al. discloses a composition provided for treating drinking water for disinfecting and/or removing iodide. The composition utilizes resin bound silver ions. For performing the disinfection or iodide removal with minimal release of silver ions into the water being treated, a chelating resin having iminodiacetate chelating groups is employed, and the resin is loaded with not over 0.5 mole of silver ions per mole of iminodiacetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,840 to Jacobson et al. discloses an antimicrobial composition of titanium dioxide, barium sulfate, zinc oxide particles, and mixtures thereof having successive coatings of silver, in some cases a coating of zinc and/or copper compounds such as zinc oxide, copper (II) oxide and zinc silicate; silicon dioxide; alumina; and a dispersion aid such as dioctyl azelate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,109 to Tomioka et al discloses an antibacterial and antifungal composition which comprises an antibacterial and antifungal material carried on a porous particle carrier. Preferably, the porous particle carrier is a silica gel particle. The antibacterial and antifungal material is at least one metal complex salt, and can contain plant extracts and the like in addition to the metal complex salt. At least a portion of the surface of the above-mentioned carrier having the antibacterial and antifungal composition can be coated with a coating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,461 to Garvey et al. discloses a water purification systems including a tank fed from a main water supply and an electrolytic ion generator including silver alloy electrodes. A pump circulates water from the tank through the ion generator and back into the tank at a rate of at least 1 L/s to gradually ionize the contents of the tank and generate a concentrate of silver-ion-laden water. An injector feeds the concentrate into the water system as required.
Unfortunately, these copper and silver ions within an aqueous solution have only a limited stable ionic life. After a limited time, the copper and silver ions form complexes with other elements thus diminishing the concentration of the copper and silver ions within the aqueous solution. Accordingly, the aqueous solution had to be replenished with copper and silver ions to maintain the concentration of the copper and silver ions within the aqueous solution. The aqueous solution may be replenished with copper and silver ions by constantly circulating the aqueous solution thorough the ion chamber.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,814, I disclosed a novel aqueous disinfectant comprising an aqueous solution of silver citrate wherein the silver is electrolytically generated in a solution of citric acid and water. It is that object to the present invention to utilize the novel aqueous disinfectant to of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,814 for the treatment all of impure water.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for treating impure water by introducing a solution of electrolyticially generated silver citrate into the impure water wherein the silver is electrolytically generated in a solution of citric acid and water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for treating impure water that is will reduce coliform bacteria to internationally recognized standards.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for treating impure water that is effective in production potable water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for treating impure water that is an effective control against rectal and total coliform bacteria.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for treating impure water that is free from halogen components.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for treating impure water that is non-toxic and environmentally friendly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for treating impure water in either a batch process or a continuous process.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.